


Human Jetpack

by seriouslyjustno



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, makoharu is literally the best i am trash yay, reverse cuddle roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyjustno/pseuds/seriouslyjustno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haruka decides that he wants to be the "big spoon" this time despite the fact that he's shorter than Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Jetpack

**Author's Note:**

> For the Free! Kink Meme: 
> 
> http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/3042.html?thread=3843810#cmt3843810
> 
> (Yet again another 2014 entry but the Makoharu was calling my name and just begging me to write it. #Makoharu2k15)

“Aah...”

 

Makoto let out a sound that was between a yawn and groan as he stretched his sore muscles while kicking off his shoes by the doorway. Usually, Makoto would take it off and place it neatly but as of now he couldn’t care less. The only thing that was lingering in Makoto’s mind was the thought of how soft Haru’s bed was and the extreme amounts of pleasure that surged through him at the thought of sleep.

 

“Don’t just kick your shoes off like that,” Haru’s voice was as emotionless as ever. It didn’t even give away the fact that Haru was slightly irritated by the way Makoto tended to make a mess of things when he was tired. With a straight face as usual, Haru bent down and rearranged Makoto’s shoes and placed them neatly by his. “Just because you’re tired doesn’t mean you can make a mess.” As Haru stood up—not even getting a chance to turn and face his best friend—Makoto immediately wrapped his arms around the boys waist and placed his chin on Haru’s shoulder right after placing a delicate kiss on his soft cheek.

 

“I’m sorry, Haru-chan.” Makoto continued to hold onto his best friend’s waist as if it were a regular thing between the both of them; which it was. Well, it started slowly, really. Most of it caused by Haru himself, as he was secretly a really huge cuddler although he denied what he had done that night the next day and so on. First it started off with Haru claiming that he didn’t want Makoto to lay on the floor and no matter how many times Makoto insisted he stay on the floor Haru kept demanding until Makoto had to comply if he wanted to get any sleep that night. During that same night, Haru fell asleep first and not even two minutes after he fell asleep, he was clinging to Makoto’s bed shirt tightly with his leg thrown over Makoto’s thigh.

 

Makoto knew ever since they were young that Haru was a wild sleeper but on that night he didn’t even know it grew so out of control. But Makoto wasn’t complaining as he enjoyed having Haru cuddle with him (despite it being very out of control and often resulted Makoto _almost_ falling out of the bed multiple times).

 

Makoto was taken away from his thoughts on past-Haru when present-Haru began to shake him off while mumbling, “Yeah, yeah. Let’s just go lay down or something.”

 

These words made Makoto smile at how cute Haru was being. He knew that Haru would never admit that he was asking Makoto to cuddle with him. Unwrapping his arms from around Haru’s waist he took off to Haru’s room, not even bothering to wait up for him as that small feeling of excitement began to build up in his chest.

 

*

 

Haru shoved Makoto over to the right side of the bed and climbed in after him, ignoring the loud _“Haru!”_ that left Makoto’s mouth.

 

“I wanna be the one holding you tonight.” Haru spoke in his regular deadpan voice despite the way heat began to rise on his neck. Scooting closer to Makoto, Haru wrapped his arms around him and was slightly upset at the fact that his face was leveled with Makoto’s back.

 

“I don’t mind, Haru-chan,” Makoto began to speak as he shifted slightly so Haru’s arms could wrap around him better “But don’t you find this a bit... weird? Isn’t the taller one supposed to hold the smaller one...?” Makoto’s voice drifted off towards the end of his question wondering whether it really even mattered anyway.

 

After a few minutes of silence Makoto figured that Haru wasn’t going to respond back so he settled on closing his eyes and going to sleep while enjoying the warmth Haru provided until—

 

“No.” Haru spoke up and then bit down on Makoto’s back—not roughly but just enough to feel a bit of pain—and then let go of him and turned away from him. _If Makoto finds it weird there’s no need for me to do it._ Haru thought to himself as he let his eyes fall shut and trying to fall asleep without the feel of Makoto’s back side pressed up against him. Haru chose to ignore the way Makoto began to apologize but soon began listening.

 

“It’s not weird, okay? I’m sorry Haru. I’m really really sorry.”

 

Haru grunted slightly, feeling some sort of defeat within himself as he began to turn around to face Makoto. Once he was on his side and facing him, Haru stared straight at him for a minute or so.

 

“It’s not weird…?”

 

Makoto immediately shook his head and said “No” and Haru couldn’t just lay there and _ignore_ how sad Makoto looked. Heaving a small sigh, Haru motioned for Makoto to turn around and when he did Haru wrapped his arms around him again, pulling Makoto closer to him than before. It was silent for a whole ten minutes. Not an awkward filled silence but one that was peaceful.

 

“Haru-chan?” Makoto whispered slightly as if he were worried that Haru had fallen asleep and didn’t want to ruin his slumber. Haru let out a small “Hm” as if to indicate that he was listening to whatever Makoto was about to say.

 

“You know what this reminds me of…?” Haru could practically hear the hesitation in Makoto’s voice. It was as if he were scared to say it because Haru would grow angry. When Haru didn’t answer, Makoto continued to speak as a small smile rose on his face.

 

“A human jet pack.”

 

It was silent for a whole 3 minutes—Makoto was counting—before Haru spoke up.

 

“Turn around.” Makoto followed the boys order and turned around as Haru moved his arms away from him and moved up on the bed a bit so he was head level to Makoto. Staring intently into Makoto’s eyes, Haru let a small (extremely small) smile make its way onto his face.

 

“Shut up.”

 

And just like that, Haru leaned in and planted a small delicate kiss on Makoto’s lips.  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! http://toxichestia.tumblr.com/
> 
> (please if you have any makoharu or any Free! pairing kink memes that you want me to fill by all means send it to me on tumblr. <3 ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) )


End file.
